Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = September 2002 | place_of_arrest= Karachi, Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = "the salt pit" Guantanamo | id_number = 1460 | group = | alias = Abu Rahim Moulana Gulam Rabbani | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani is a citizen of Pakistan currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1460. American Intelligence analysts estimated that Rabbani was born in 1969. As of October 11, 2010, Abdul Rabbani Abd al Rahim Abu Rahman has been held at Guantanamo for six years one months. Detention in "the salt pit" According to Laid Saidi, Rabbani, and his brother, Mohammed Ahmad Ghulam Rabbani, were being held in the CIA black site known as "the salt pit" at the same time he was. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Habeas petition A habeas submission was submitted on his behalf to US District Court Judge Ricardo M. Urbina. In response, on December 13, 2005 the Department of Defense published a fourteen page dossier of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His Summary of Evidence memo was drafted on November 10, 2004. The documents indicate a USAF Major, his Personal Representative, recorded on the detainee election form that they met for half an hour on 17 November 2004 to discuss his upcoming Tribunal. His Personal Representative's notes state he chose not to attend his Tribunal. Tribunal panel 21 convened 23 November 2004 and confirmed his "enemy combatant status". The decision memo drafted by the Tribunal states it reached this conclusion based on classified evidence. Unusually this Tribunal was not convened in Guantanamo, and the Personal Representative who met with him was not present. The Department of Defense has not offered an explanation as to why this Tribunal was not convened in Guantanamo. His name is spelled both as "Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani" and "Abu Rahim Moulana Gulam Rabbani" in the document. Hunger strike Rabbani and his brother participated in the hunger strike that started on August 8, 2005."Justice detained at Guantanamo?", Denver Post, November 13, 2005 - - mirror Mohammed Aman's witness request During his Combatant Status Review Tribunal Mohammed Aman requested the testimony of someone named "Gulam Rabani".Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Aman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 31-41 His Tribunal's President ruled that Gulam Rabani's testimony was relevant. But the President said the Afghan government had not responded to request to locate him—so his testimony was ruled "not reasonably available". Three Summary of Evidence memos were prepared for his annual review board hearings in 2005, 2006 and 2007. Namesakes On January 16, 2010, the United States Department of Defense was forced to publish the names of the 645 captives held in the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. One of the indiviuals on the list was named "Gulam Rabbani Abu Bakr". References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington, June 16, 2010 Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:Prisoners and detainees held in the Salt Pit Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Pakistani people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp